1925
1925 è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 scritto e prodotto da T-POCKET e manipolato da Oreginal P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Electric Angel. Il gioco include anche una versioni di Rin, Len, Luka, KAITO, e MEIKO. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A popular tune with a marching melody. Get in step and let's take a ride on the train of life! It also has a vocal version for every character!"'' Liriche Giapponese=いたいけなモーション　振り切れるテンション 意外、意外　いけるものね 繰り返す問答　答えなら無用 嫌い、嫌い　縛らないで ひとりぼっちの　「ぼっち」を押すの やめて、よしての妄想で 買えないものなどないのです 転じて言えば何物にも 値段をつけて売るのです 尊徳の感情はないの ホンノリと少々　チラミセの本性 ズルい　ズルい　可愛くない それならばこうしよう　ズルムケの本性 臭い　臭い　はしたないわ 間違い探しのペアルック あれとこれとそれとどれ 飽きたらガムを捨てるように 新たな恋を探す道理 パズルの凸凹意外にも 誰とでもハマるようだ 降りしきる雨の中　止まるべき錨を捨て 人生は「コウカイ」と　いう名の船旅だ 遮るものをあげるならば 心と道徳、法律か お高い壁も遠回りをしたならば　ほら 「こんにちは」 「アイ」とはなんぞと問われれば それは「ワタシ」と答えようぞ ひび割れしにくいだけなので ダイヤなどいらないのです|-|Romaji=itaike na MOTION furikireru TENSION igai, igai ikeru mono ne kurikaesu mondou kotae nara muyou kirai, kirai shibaranaide hitoribocchi no "bocchi" o osu no yamete, yoshite no mousou de kaenai mono nado nai no desu tenjite ieba nanimono ni mo nedan o tsukete uru no desu sontoku no kanjou wa nai no honnori to shoushou chiramise no honshou zurui zurui kawaikunai sore naraba kou shiyou zurumuke no honshou kusai kusai hashitanai wa machigai sagashi no PAIR LOOK are to kore to sore to dore akitara GUM o suteru you ni arata na koi o sagasu douri PUZZLE no dekoboko igai ni mo dare to demo hamaru you da furishikiru ame no naka tomaru beki ikari o sute jinsei wa "koukai" to iu na no funatabi da saegiru mono o ageru naraba kokoro to doutoku, houritsu ka otakai kabe mo toomawari o shita naraba hora "konnichiwa" "ai" to wa nanzo to towarereba sore wa "watashi" to kotaeyou zo hibiware shinikui dake na no de daiya nado iranai no desu|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di bluepenguin' Innocent motion, tension breaking free It works, it works, surprisingly well The question is repeated, but there’s no point in answering I hate it, I hate it, don’t restrain me I press the "on" of "alone"La linea è in origine "I press the 'bocchi' of 'hitoribocchi'," dove "bocchi" significa "button (pulsante)" e "hitoribocchi" significa "alone (da solo)". Così, nella traduzione, è "on" come in "on button (sul pulsante)" E anche come nelle "letters that appear in the word 'alone'." (Il traduttore aveva precedentemente tradotto questa riga come "Alone, I press the button," perché non volevano persino tentare la wordplay, ma guardando questo canzone dopo che non ci pensavamo per un lungo periodo, avevano una forza cerebrale.) With a delusion of reluctance There’s nothing money can’t buy In other words, you can sell anything If you just put a price tag on There’s no honor or virtue in profit and loss“sontoku” normalmente è scritto con caratteri che significa “profitti e perdite”, ma è qui scritto con caratteri che significa “onore e la virtù.” I let slip the tiniest glimpse of my true character It’s sly, it’s sly, and it’s not cute at all In that case I’ll try this, peeling back the skin of my true self It stinks, it stinks, and it’s shameful Spot the differences in this matching pair This one and that one and the other one and which one? The reason I go looking for new love Like some people throw away gum when they get bored of it Is that I’m not like a puzzle piece I can fit with anyone In the pouring rain, I throw away the anchor that should stop me Life is a cruise called “Regret”Questo è un altro pun-è "a funatabi called koukai", dove "funatabi" e "koukai" possono significare sia la crociera che la navigazione in barca, ma "koukai" può anche significare "regret (rammarico)". If I put out obstacles Morals and laws of the heart There’s a way around even the highest walls So you can say “hey, “Hello!”I liriche stampati qui sono dotate di vari saluti in diverse lingue, ma ciò che è cantato è solo “konnichiwa.” Le lingue rappresentate sono, in ordine, cinese, coreano, tailandese, vietnamita, indonesiano (due volte), hindi (due volte), tamil, ebraico, inglese, persiano, turco, persiano di nuovo, armeno, russo (due volte), greco (due volte), bulgara (due volte), e italiano (due volte). If you ask me what love is I’ll answer “me”Un'altra punizione, questa volta in lingua: "Ai" è giapponese per "amore", ma anche omosessuale con l'inglese "I" - così quando viene chiesto cosa significa "ai/I", il cantante sceglierà la definizione "me" La definizione "amore". Just because diamonds don’t crack Doesn’t mean I need any Nota Video Project Mirai 2=Project mirai 2 1925 PV -all characters|-|DIVA Arcade= Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2009 Categoria:Canzoni DLC